2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (canletgo)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season is so far the second deadliest hurricane season, behind the 1780 season, which killed over 28,000 people. The most deaths were caused by storm surges from Sara and Alberto, which killed around 10,000 people. The first storm of the season, Alberto, became the longest lasting storm of the season, lasting 17 weeks and 3 days. It killed about 12,000 people. Then Gordon, the 7th storm of the season, made small landfall on Florida and then re-curled back. 1 day later, it was orbiting Alberto, along with Chris and Ernesto. 2 days later, Debby got absorbed into Alberto's orbit. Then Sara, which had 3 storms aborting it, started fighting with Alberto. Then in October, Sara absorbed Alberto. Seasonal Forecast Many knew that this hurricane season would be bad and hyperactive. Some thought at the least there would be 7 major hurricanes. Some thought even a hypercane would form. The earliest prediction was 28 depressions, 19 storms and 8 major hurricanes. The last prediction was 29 depressions, 12 storms and 10 major hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Depression One formed on June 4, 2018. It made landfall on the Caribbean and killed 3 people. It turned around and started to go to South America. It turned again on June 5th and made its way to the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened into Tropical Storm Alberto. A smaller storm, Tropical Depression Two, started nearing Alberto as Alberto was strengthening. When Alberto was upgraded into a hurricane on June 9, Depression Two started orbiting Alberto. 1 hour after being absorbed into Alberto's orbit, Depression Two turned into Tropical Storm Beryl. It absorbed many thunderstorms, and 2 days after being locked into Alberto's orbit, it turned into Hurricane Beryl. At that time, Alberto was a Category 4 hurricane. 3 days later, when Alberto became a Category 5, Hurricane Debby (Category 2), Tropical Storm Chris and Hurricane Ernesto (Category 3) and Hurricane Beryl (Category 4) where all orbiting the storm. Tropical Storm Chris was the first to make landfall. 3 people were killed before Chris dissipated 2 days after landfall. Then, a day later, Hurricane Ernesto absorbed Debby and Hurricane Beryl got absorbed by Alberto. In August, Sara formed and got hurricanes orbiting itself within a month. Sara started battling Alberto. The battle went on for 2 months. Then, on October 4, 2018, Alberto was absorbed by Sara. Alberto beat the previous record of 31 days (Hurricane/Typhoon John) by 91 days, ''meaning it lasted 122 days, the longest ever tropical cyclone duration ever recorded worldwide, and possibly ''ever. 1 day after dissipating, the name Alberto was retired. It was replaced with Aiden for the 2024 season. Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Beryl was a strong hurricane that formed on June 5th. Beryl started as Tropical Depression Two. When Hurricane Alberto turned hurricane, Depression Two started orbiting Alberto. One day after being locked into Alberto's orbit, it turned tropical storm and was given the name Beryl. It made small landfall on Texas before turning Category 1 hurricane. Then, after orbiting Alberto a second time, it strengthened into a Category 2 and made landfall on Mexico. Then, Beryl turned Category 3 1 day before being absorbed by Alberto. 12 people were killed by the storm, including 9 car crash deaths. Category:Article stubs Category:Tropical cyclone articles with unknown units